


For The Emperor

by MrPikaGammer



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Dark Comedy, Trench Warfare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:05:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8838634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrPikaGammer/pseuds/MrPikaGammer
Summary: A group of Imperial Guardsmen share a conversation while in the trenches defending against Slaaneshy Chaos Space Marines





	

"Hey do you think Orcs have dicks?" Konner asks checking the levels of his las battery's the body of their Commissar just feet away from them his head missing due to an unfortunate accident involving a Rhino tank punched by an Ultramarine "No they don't they spread via spores I thought everyone knew that" Christian adds in taking off his damaged helmet letting his long hair flow as Marcus simply rocks in the corner mumbling "How could this be happening to me?" Over and over again his body uniform and half of his face smeared with the blood of their friend's that were unable to get to the trenches when the bolter fire started while the others sit seemingly fine despite the slaughter they just witnessed the sounds of groans and gunfire slightly muffled by the tank blocking them into the trench seemingly sealing their fate to either get forgotten about and die of starvation or be eliminated if exterminatus is chosen as the only way to take care of this now Chaos ridden world Marcus suddenly screams shouting"HOW IN THE EMPEROR CAN YOU BE SO CALM OUR FRIEND'S ARE DEAD AND WE ARE GOING TO DIE TOO" Konner and Christian chuckle looking at the clearly shaken soldier "That's exactly why we are calm the emperor protects his followers in the afterlife and we served him well so we have no worries" the ground shakes as the sounds of combat get even louder "Besides our angels are here the true descents of the emperor are fighting on our behalf up there so I doubt those Chaos fuckers will be able to keep fighting for much longer I mean it's the Ultramarines they have to deal with" Marcus sits up trying to clean the blood off his face only making the smear worse as he looks at his comrades the ones he trained with days earlier "I guess you're right guys" just as he finishes a crack of thunder is heard as the tank goes flying out from over them rolling into a group of Sound Marines splattering them onto the blood stained ground the Guardsmen all stand up looking up at their savoir a Space Marine wearing bright blue almost shining armor that manages to keep its jaw dropping awe even with the ware of battle on his right hand a Power Fist the marine then shouts "I JASON JASON PUNCHER OF TANKS THE PUREST OF THE EMPEROR'S CHILDREN WILL GIVE YOU HERETICS THE JUSTICE YOU REQUIRE" Before running off into the crowds killing at least a hundred of the heretics outmatching all of his battle brothers due to his ruthlessness and aggression in combat the Guardsmen look at eachother than the raging Ultramarine speaking in unison "The fuck was that?"

**Author's Note:**

> Jason Jason is a meme from a DND I did a while back so I decided to write this as a prequel to that describing how the idiot who shot off his own dick and exploded himself came to be a Ultramarine Terminator in the first place


End file.
